One last time
by GreyFireRage
Summary: What would you feel if you are seeing your soulmate for one last time?


**What is that feeling called...? The one where you are feeling sad because of separation and when the time comes to get together again, you feel all giddy and eager and etc.**

 **I wonder if the meaning has a beautiful word attached to it...**

 **Any thought, people?**

* * *

The weather is cold.

She looks at him, one last time. Her weak hands rise to touch his aged face. Her slender fingers trace his cheeks for one last time. She gives him a smile as she brushes away the tear that is spilling down his eyes. She just cannot take her eyes away from him. It is as if she were mapping every inch of that face she had fallen in love with forty five years ago.

Her first memory of him rushes to her. Oh, they were enemies… their children never believed that. Seeing how much smitten she is about him and he is about her, their children had concluded that their first meeting was pretty boring, hence they made up that enemy story. It took a lot of convincing on their part, but their children were still pretty skeptical about it.

She pushes away the memory as she felt her eyes water. Reminiscing is not for her... not anymore.

He does not know how to express how he feels. He feels anger, he feels pain, he feels a sharp object stabbing his heart again and again. He feels helpless, he feels weak, he feels like he can never let go. He feels conflicted. Why does every good thing that happens to him come to an end? Even after so many years have passed, fate still screws with him.

He remembers how they met- he wanted nothing to do with her.

He remembers how he pushed her away- he did not see her as any different to him than his other friends.

He remembers when he finally realized what he was missing- she sacrificed her life so he could live on.

He remembers their first kiss- she was too tired of waiting for him to make the first move.

He remembers their wedding day- she knocked the air out of him when he saw her in her wedding dress.

He remembers the first time she got pregnant with their daughter- he had never been happier.

He remembers the first time their younger son went on his first solo mission- the entire Magnolia was gloomy and cold.

He remembers the four of them together for rare lunches and dinners- she always cooked to feed the entire city.

He remembers just the two of them after their children moved out- she cried until he did something silly to make her smile.

He remembers her before she collapsed- he was planning to surprise her with a trip to the island she had been wanting to visit for eternity.

He holds her hands and presses them to his chest for one last time. He kisses them as his tears drop. He looks at her face, the same warm smile, the same loving eyes. He bends down to kiss her forehead, her eyes, her lips… one last time. This was once the same face that he would try to avoid. Today, he does not wish to let go. He wishes that time would turn around so he could have a little more time with her.

They exchange their words of love, one last time.

The weather turns warm.

She falls asleep.

One last time.

* * *

Juvia Lockser- Fullbuster passed away at her home, with her husband, children and grandchildren by her side. At the age of 68, Juvia was happy and all her wishes we fulfilled. The water mage was never the selfish person to ask for more time. She was happy to have her love by her side. She was happy to see their two children with their own families. She got to see her grandchildren and play with them. She felt loved, she felt joy and she felt complete. All her blessing are with her family and she wished that her husband lives long enough to see their grandchildren turn into amazing mages.

Twelve years from today, Gray Fullbuster would be seen looking up at the sky with genuine joy on his face. He would be heard saying he'll meet her soon. The ice mage would grow old teaching his granddaughter to use the ice-make magic. He would see his youngest grandchild's face before breathing his one last breath. He would have a small smile on his face.

He would find his Juvia and finally be with her.

Forever.


End file.
